


Station of Happiness

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Kingdom Hearts References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: "Ignis...are you happy?"





	Station of Happiness

Maybe it was the lingering effect of the midgardsormr’s poison from earlier in the day, or maybe it was brought on by that extra cup of Ebony after dinner…

 

Nope, it was definitely the poison.

 

Whatever the case, Ignis found himself in a most unusual situation.

 

“How did I even get here in the first place?” He muttered as he stood by Noctis’ usual fishing spot, taking in the familiar sight of the Mother of Pearl before looking down at himself.

“No injuries, at least.” He pat himself down thoroughly. “No one changed me out of my casual wear either…but I do have my spectacles on now. Did I sleepwalk here?”

“Impossible.” He shook his head. “I’ve never done such a thing in my life.”

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he breathed out a sigh as he tried to calm down and recall the day’s events.

“Let’s see…” He mumbled. “Four hunts by the Vesperpool: seven killer wasps, a regaltrice, a midgardsormr, and a hvitrormr. A stopover in Lestallum to deliver the pictures Vyv wanted, plus restocking on ingredients. A trip to the Balouve Mines to obtain a Royal Arm.”

“Then finally, collapsing into the beds at the Quayside Cradle at Noct’s insistence.” Ignis rolled his eyes at this. “I still don’t understand what he meant by ‘experience points’, but it certainly stressed me out.”

 

“Well, in any case!” He huffed as he began walking. “I have to make my way back to the others as soon as possible…hmm?”

Ignis stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the familiar figure at the end of the docks, shirtless and…doing stretches?

 

“Gladio?” The adviser called out. “It ought to be past midnight by now. Why exactly are you exercising at this hour?”

“Just wanna get in a quick run,” the Shield replied. “But before that…”

He stopped stretching and turned to fully face Ignis.

 

“Iggy, are you afraid of being happy? Or of showing that you’re happy?”

“I beg your pardon?” Ignis was really confused now. “Gladio, why are you even-”

“Ignis, please.” Gladiolus cut him off. “I just really wanna know your honest answer. Not as Shield and Adviser, but as friends.”

“Very well then.” Ignis felt a little wary about the whole situation, and was tempted not to answer. However, he soon found the words flowing out of him.

 

“I am…honestly quite terrified.” He sighed. “Irrational as it may sound, I feel as if the universe conspires against my own happiness. That is why I’m careful not to seem too emotional…even if I honestly do want to smile and laugh as freely as the rest of you do.”

“And what makes you say that the universe is out to get you?” Gladiolus’ brow furrowed in confusion.

“It has already happened so many times in the past.” Ignis replied solemnly. “My parents almost died on our way back from a family trip to Accordo. The day after His Majesty took Noct and I out on a fishing trip…” He swallowed. “Noct was attacked by the marilith. My uncle was in a coma after suffering a stroke during my graduation day.”

 

“I know these are all completely coincidental, but…” Ignis continued, now unable to meet his friend’s eyes. “It feels like I am cursed, somehow.”

“So that’s what it was…” Gladiolus muttered, drawing closer to the adviser.

To Ignis’ surprise, the Shield gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

“Gla-”

 

As he looked up to thank him for his kindness, Gladiolus had vanished into thin air.

“-dio? What in Eos is going on…”

—–XV—– 

Ignis made his way up to the parking area a few minutes after his unusual encounter, still slightly shaken.

“Was it a trick of the light? Or was it Chancellor Izunia’s doing? ” He muttered to himself. “Speaking of light…”

 

“How in the name of the Astrals is it dawn already?” Ignis groaned, seeing the first rays of light peeking over the horizon. “It feels like I’d only spoken to Gladio just a few minutes ago…if that really was Gladio…”

Taking a few deep breaths, he willed himself to calm down. “Alright. No matter what sort of trickery this is, I’m going to get to the bottom of this…what?”

Looking to the railing by the orienteering checkpoint, he spotted a recognizable silhouette taking quite a few pictures in the weak light.

“Prompto?” Ignis approached the youngest member of their party, on guard in case the man he was seeing turned out to be another illusion. “Were you able to capture something good?”

 

“Definitely!” The blond chirped. “Here, I’ll show you my best shot!”

“Very well then,” the bespectacled man chuckled. However, his expression of amusement quickly turned to one of confusion and dread once he saw the photograph.

Nothing about the picture was odd, per se. It was just a regular shot of a young man standing beside an older gentleman, perfectly content smiles on both their faces…

…Except that the subjects were none other than a sixteen-year old Ignis and his uncle.

 

“How did you get this photograph, Prompto?” Ignis’ voice cracked ever so slightly as he grew more flustered. “This was…you shouldn’t…”

“Have a photo of you from your first trip to Galdin?” Prompto finished for him.

“Exactly.” Ignis deadpanned. “Care to tell me how you have a copy of this?”

 

“Nope, I’m not telling!” The gunner hummed cheerfully. “Unless you answer my question, of course.”

“More questions?” The bespectacled man replied exasperatedly. “Fine. But make it quick.”

“That’s the spirit, Iggy!” Prompto cheered. “Now then, my question is…”

 

“What’s the one thing that you think about that makes you happier than anything else?”

“Seeing the people I care about smile.” Ignis replied without any hesitation. “Especially if I was able to be of use to them somehow.”

 

“Heh! That answer is so you, Ignis!” Prompto grinned as he slung an arm around the adviser’s shoulder.

“Do be a little gentler next time, Prompto.” The bespectacled man chided gently as he fixed himself up. “My spectacles almost…”

Looking up, just like with Gladiolus, Prompto disappeared.

 

Only this time, he left a souvenir behind.

Picking it up, Ignis stared at the photograph for a good while before carefully putting it in his pocket. He truly missed his uncle, more confused about his current situation.

—–XV—– 

“Either this is a dream, or I’ve finally snapped,” Ignis mumbled as he made his way to the Quayside Cradle. “Disappearing people, talking to myself…Astrals, even the time of day is erratic! It’s already noon!”

Looking around, his eyes widened as he spotted a familiar figure seated by the docks, his body turned in the general direction of Angelgard.

“Noct.” Ignis whispered, feeling himself break into a full sprint.

 

Quickly reaching the harbor, the bespectacled man breathed out, “There you are. Do you know…”

“Ignis.” Noctis cut him off, still staring at Angelgard. “Are you happy? I mean, in general. Are you happy being with us? About how your life has turned out so far?”

“Of course you were one of them,” he groaned.

 

“Just answer the question, Specs.” Noctis sighed. “And none of your usual safe answers, got it? Because I’ve seen how you get…be honest with me.”

Ignis mulled over the question for a while as he looked back on his twenty-two years of existence. All the good…all the bad…all that he was, he evaluated in those moments.

As it turned out though, the answer to Noctis’ question was quite simple.

 

“I am.” Ignis smiled at his liege and long-time friend. “Especially now, with you all. I’ve never been happier in my life.”

Noctis then turned to face him, a gentle smile on his face.

“Good to hear.”

 

And the world was no more.

—–XV—–

When Ignis next opened his eyes, he was welcomed by the familiar, albeit blurry, sight of their suite’s ceiling…

…Plus three other vaguely familiar shapes hovering over him.

 

“He lives!” Prompto cheered, quickly snapping a picture of the still-disoriented strategist. “Morning, sleepyhead!”

“Hngh…what time…?” Ignis mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Nine-thirty,” Gladiolus replied. Grinning, he slung an arm over the other man’s shoulder and teased, “That must’ve been some dream you were having, if you didn’t even wake up to the shit-ton of alarms you usually set.”

 

“My apologies,” he yawned. “I’ll get ready as quickly as I can so we can leave.”

“No need to rush, Specs,” Noctis chuckled. “Take as long as you need, alright?”

“But-”

“Besides,” the prince nodded in Prompto’s direction. “This guy wants to take a lot of pictures before we leave. So it’s cool.”

 

“As you wish.” Ignis sent Noctis a small smile.

“We’ll be outside whenever you’re ready, Iggy,” Gladiolus called out from the doorway. The adviser simply nodded in response, watching as the other two members of their group filed out of the room.

Once the door shut gently in front of him, Ignis got up and made his way towards the window, the sun’s rays bathing him in a warm light.

 

Today was going to be another good day.


End file.
